Miitopia 2: Smash Bros Rescue
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After saving Miitopia, a new threat was happening in Smash Realm where three new dark lords appeared. The heroes of Miitopia must raise to help free the heroes from monsters and stop the threat. Any Miis are welcome.
1. A new Threat in a new Land

**A/N: Yesterday I just completed Miitopia and I enjoyed the game so much so what happened if there's a sequel with Super Smash Bros crossover. So I decided to do this story to find out. Please enjoy. Oh and many miis are welcome also.**

Chapter 1: A new Threat in a new Land

It had been a year since Dark Curse was defeated, freed from its curse by the Miis named Goku, Coco, Crash, Naruto, Maximus, Killerprod1, Spyro, Luffy, LiquidPhazon and Catlin, who once processed Broly and Great Sage Cloud, but the miis freed them from it, where the curse then returned to his human form to go on a journey of redemption with Great Sage Cloud.

Currently, the heroes were at Greenhorne Castle, where they were greeted by the new queen, Renamon, and her husband/king, Guilmon, who was Besmirched Noble's son.

"It's good to see you all again." Renamon said.

"I heard many great deals about you." She then commented, earning a nod From Guilmon, who added. "You saved us all from the Dark Lord and the Darker Lord. Heroes of Miitopia now."

"Yeah, let's hope nobody has to lose their face again." Maximus said, part of him joking, while the rest was serious.

Curious, Coco had to ask. "Anyway, why did you call us here?"

"So we meet again." Came a voice, making both turn to see Great Sage Cloud appearing before them.

"Oh, Cloud." Goku said in surprise, before having to ask. "Why are you here? And where's the kid?"

"He's outside playing with a dog so he is getting on well." Cloud said in reply, only for a look of worry to appear on his face as he then added. "But there is a rumour that a similar event that taken place here is happening again on a distant land."

"A distant land?" Crash asked.

"The realm of the Nintendo All Stars." Renamon said, before saying. "Basically, there were supposed to announce the fourth Super Smash Bros tournament but something has gone wrong over there."

"What do you mean?" Asked Killerprod1.

"Heroes have began disappearing and other members are being attacked by monsters." Cloud said, making Naruto say. "That sounds bad."

"It is." Cloud admitted, but knew there was hope.  
"So the Gods of Miitopia has asked you a request. Please go over there and save the land as you have saved Miitopia." He told the Miis.

"We'd be glad to help but how do we get there?" Spyro asked.

"Cloud has asked Domanic the dragon to help you get there." Guilmon said in reply, before telling them. "You need to find the heroes and stop whoever behind all of this."

"Don't worry, everyone." Goku said with determination. "We'll defeat this new threat or die trying."

"Thank you. We know you got kindness to not turn down, Goku." Cloud said, but had to add. "Just take care of yourselves."

-An hour later-

All the Miis arrived at Greenhorn castle to see Dominic, who was carrying the ten brave Miis towards the new land, while Queen Renamon, King Guilmon, Great Sage Cloud and rebirth Spike waved as Domanic then flew off away from Miitopia.

Curious, Catlin asked. "So what is this Super Smash Bros tournament?"

"It's a tournament where Nintendo heroes and villains fight in a tournament against the sponsor, Master Hand. Lately, they just defeated the Subspace Emissary leader, Tabuu, and began welcoming third party characters as well." Domanic told them.

"Wow. Are they all strong?" Naruto asked.

"They are. The 12 most recognisable warriors are the famous Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi, the king of the jungle, Donkey Kong, Mario's friend, Yoshi, the hero of Hyrule, Link, the space hunter Samus, the popstar hero Kirby, the Pokemon Pikachu and Jigglypuff, the star fox pilot Fox, the F-Zero racer Captain Falcon and the boy from Onett, Ness. They have been in all three tournaments." Domanic explained in reply.

"To see them in person would be amazing." Goku commented.

And while in agreement, Luffy then called out. "Guys, I see the land over the horizon!"

They saw the huge main land of Nintendo, some form of the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule and many other recognisable places.

The Miis were caught in awe at this wonderful place.

But then the winds grew stronger as Domanic had trouble keeping his eyes open and each Mii began to fall off, with Catlin and Luffy falling towards the kingdom of Altera, Spyro, Maximus and Killerprod1 falling towards the Pokemon stadium and Goku, Coco, Crash and Naruto falling to the realm between the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule.

-Two hours later after a long fall-

"Hey... wake up. Are you alright?"

A voice woke Goku up as he saw himself in a green valley, where he saw before him was a man with blond, spiky hair, who was looking down on him.

He wore a purple turtle necked vest, baggy pants, a silver shoulder guard on one of his arms and carried a giant sword.

"Yeah, I am ok." Goku replied as he rose to see Coco, Crash and Naruto, who were with a woman that had black hair, glasses and wore a bizarre clothing, while beside her was a man with a white karate outfit and a red hairband.

"Whoa. Who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"They called me Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch." The woman said. smirking.

"And I am a Street Fighter looking for a challenge. Ryu's my name." The karate man said.

The spiky haired man then closed his eyes and spoke. "Cloud. SOLDIER, first class... in my head."

"You're named Cloud too? Our Great Sage back at Miitopia is named Cloud too." Crash pointed out.

"You're famous everywhere, Cloud." Bayonetta mocked.

"Hmph. So it seems" Cloud just said with a neutral look.

"Anyway, we got a invite from our friends, Megaman, Pac Man and Sonic to take part in the Super Smash Bros tournament and we're on our way to meet them when you four fell from the sky." Ryu explained.

"Are you alright?" He then asked.

"We're fine, thanks for asking. I am the cleric Coco, this mage is my brother, Crash. The knight is Goku and the thief here is Naruto." Coco said, introducing herself and her friends.

"So this is the realm of Nintendo?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but we're third party characters who had been invited here. Pac Man is from Namco Bandai which also sponsors this tournament, Megaman and I are from Capcom, Bayonetta and Sonic are from Sega and Cloud's from Square Enix." Ryu replied.

"Whoa. Are you guys strong too?" Crash asked, before Goku interrupted and had his own question. "Are those your friends over there?"

A blue robot, a blue hedgehog and a yellow ball-like character were seen before them, but had their backs to them.

"Yes they are. Sonic, I am glad you invited me and..." Bayonetta began to say, but when the blue hedgehog turned around, his face was missing.

Shocked, Bayonetta questioned. "Sonic! Your face! What happened? Where's it go?"

"Look! Megaman and Pac Man's faces are gone too!" Ryu said, shock filled his tone too, before he asked. "What happened? Where are their faces?"

Cloud turned around and quickly drew his Buster Sword.

"I think we found them. Over there!" He called, making the Miis turn to see a Rock monster with Pac-Man's face, a mouse with Sonic's face and Mini Slim with Megaman's face appear before them.

"Monsters? Then the same thing that happened to Miitopia is happening here too?" Coco asked, just as she and her friends drew out their weapons, as did Cloud and Bayonetta, who had to ask. "You've seen this before?"

"Yeah. We explains once we defeat these monsters!" Goku said in reply.

[Boss Battle 1 from Miitopia plays]

Ready to crush them, the Rocky Pac-Man tried to run them down, but the heroes and heroines avoided it as they leapt back, just as Cloud used his Climhazzard, which knocked some damage to it.

The Mouse Sonic whacked Coco with his tail with little effect, while Bayonetta fired at Slime Megaman with her guns.

Crash used his Mega Lightning, hitting all three of them, which took some damage.

Slime Megaman tried to attack Ryu, but he reacted with his Shoryuken, which defeated the beast where it once stood.

"Cloud, pincer move!" Goku called as he got behind Mouse Sonic as he got behind him and he and Cloud slashed at it, defeating it.

And with the final enemy, Naruto used a trap as Rocky Pac Man charge at him, the electric trap stopped him and allowed Goku to deliver the final blow.

With the battle was over, the monsters exploded and Sonic's, Megaman's and Pac-Man's faces floated in blue bubbles, heading towards their bodies and attaching themselves to their respective heads.

And with their faces back on, Sonic rubbed his face to see if it was there, making him sigh and say. "Phew. Thanks guys. That was crazy."

"I was worried it would be the end for us." Megaman agreed.

"Are you three alright?" Asked Cloud, before then questioning. "What happened? How'd you lose your faces?"

"We were on our way to the Smash Bros reception, but were held up when these three cloaked figures appeared in the air. They said they will bring misery and despair to this world! Then before we could do anything, they stole our faces." Pac Man explained, shocking the Miis and making Naruto ask. "What? Three new Dark Lords?"

"So... has this happened to you before?" Ryu guessed.

"Yeah, back at Miitopia, there's this dark curse that hates his own face and discard it along his body. Then it processed Broly who became a Dark Lord and began stealings faces to put on monsters" Goku explained.

"And after we defeated Broly, it then processed Great Sage Cloud to be a Darker Lord and his power is greater." Crash said, but added. "But we managed to save Cloud and then restored the curse with a new body and a good face."

"If it happened there, then it happening here also." Coco said, before she commented. "It's a good thing Great Sage Cloud sent us out here."

"Yeah. We cannot allow them to continue to do as they please." Sonic stated in reply, facing his friends and new allies as he devised a plan. "Listen, we six are gonna move on ahead. You four better check out the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule."

"Got it. We'll head over there right now" Naruto said.

"We also got split up from our friends so we better find them too." Crash added.

"Well if anything can help save this land, you can. We will meet again. I promise you that." Cloud said.

And with that, Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta took their leave, only for Coco to ask her Mii friends. "It's happening here too. Who are these Dark Lords this time?"

"And who are the Dark Curses are this time?" Goku added.

With the questions piling up, they all headed towards the Mushroom Kingdom to see if there were any clues to this mystery, or the very least, more allies to aid in their new adventure.


	2. Kingdom Crisis

Chapter 2: Kingdoms Crisis

Goku, Coco, Crash and Naruto arrived in the centre to see the sky just turned black as everyone look in confusion on what was going on.

"What's going on?" Asked a Toad with worry.

"Why is the sky going dark?" Another asked, his tone matching the concern of the first, while outside Peach's castle, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Toadsworth Princess Zelda, Toon Link and Toon Zelda rushed out to see what was going on.

Looking at the darkness, Peach questioned. "What is going on, and just before the next Smash tournament?"

"Dark skies. You know what this means?" Crash asked, earning a nod from Goku, who said in reply. "Yes, the Dark Lords."

Suddenly, three floating caped figures appeared in the sky, each had huge blue claws, with Bowser's, Ganondorf's and Mewtwo's faces upon them, shocking the Miis.

"Muhahahahahaha! We are the three Dark Lords, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo! And we're here to extract havoc and terror on this miserable little world!" The Dark Lord Ganondorf cackled.

"Ganondorf?" Zelda asked, a little shocked to see Ganondorf, Bowser and Mewtwo's twisted forms.

"And we'll start on the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule!" Dark Lord Bowser declared, just before he announced with wickedness. "It's time you taste the true meaning of fear."

"Say goodbye to your faces!" Dark Lord Mewtwo then called out as the three held out their hands, to which Peach, Rosalina, Zelda and Toon Link's faces were sucked off their bodies, placed in blue bubbles and were sent in the sky.

"Princess!" Toadsworth cried in horror.

"Link!" Toon Zelda cried in shock to see her hero now faceless.

"What the heck?" Daisy gasped in horror, unable to do anything but watch as the Dark Lords made the faces float before them.

"I think this should do nicely for now." Dark Lord Mewtwo said, glaring down at the faceless heroes and heroines, where he told them. "Now listen here, you faceless freaks! I hope you like a life of wordless terror, because that's all you got now. And those who were left behind, take a nice look at your friends and the oncoming despair!"

"Hold it right there!" A voice then yelled, making all turn to see Goku, Coco, Crash and Naruto running towards them.

"What's this? Is someone trying to be a hero?" Dark Lord Bowser asked, amused to see the Miis.

"You give them their faces back!" Crash ordered.

"Humph. I think not, but I allow you to have this one back on one condition. Let's see if you can fight for them!" Dark Lord Ganondorf said in reply, before using his new powers to summon an Imp-like monster and placed Toon Link's face on it.

With his monster now alive, Dark Lord Ganondorf stared down at the Miis with an arrogant smirk.

"Well then, we'll be seeing you, if you survive that is." He told them, before the three dark lords flew into the air.

"Come back here with the Princess' face!" Toadsworth shouted.

"All of you stand back!" Naruto suddenly called out as he and the Miis draw out their weapons.

"We'll handle this!" Crash said as the Toon Link Imp dropped down, ready to fight the group.

[Song of Storms plays]

Starting off, Toon Link imp withdrew a fork-like weapon and tried to stab Coco, but being a knight, Goku protected the girl as he got in between the pair and blocked the blow for her, before Crash used his Mega Flare attack on the imp, damaging it a little.

And seeing Imp Toon Link vulnerable, Naruto used his Phantom Strike, damaging Imp Toon Link further, only for the beast to show it was no pushover as it fought back, using a sleep spell to put Naruto to sleep.

However, the battle then ended as Goku used his Spin Attack, dealing a tremendous amount of damage and destroyed the beast, freeing Toon Link's face, which floated in the blue bubble once again, returned to Toon Link and attached itself back onto its rightful being, making him whole again.

"Oh, thank the Goddesses." Toon Link said with relief as he rubbed his face, stopping when Toon Zelda ran up and asked with concern for her hero. "Link, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. But having your face separated from my body can be scary." Toon Link said in reply.

"Thank you. I owe you one." He then said to the Miis, grateful for their assistance.

And while the others felt the same way, curious about the, Daisy asked. "You four seem to know about this more than we do. Who are you guys?"

Explaining what they could, the Miis told the group that they were from Miitopia and they had a similar experience of what happened to them, but managed to prevent it.

However, it seemed like history was repeating itself, but making it that more of a challange.

"Oh dear. I can't believe whoever this curse is using Bowser and Ganondorf. And that Mewtwo character." Toad said and shocked at what he had heard.

But before Toad or the others could say another word, a Golem and a Butterfly appeared before them, where they saw the Golem had Wario's face on it, while the Butterfly had Bowser Jr's.

"What? Wario and Junior too?" Toadsworth gasped.

"Here we go again." Coco said, before she and the others got ready to fight again, only for Toon Link to step up, draw out his Master Sword and say. "I'll help you this time. Think of it as a way of saying thanks."

[Boss Battle 1 from Miitopia plays again]

The Bowser Jr Butterfly tried to attack Crash with heavy damage, only for Coco to heal him afterwards, her way of thanking him for helping her against Imp Toon Link.

With his injuries treated, Crash then gave Goku support as they struck the Wario Golem together, giving it great damage, angering it as it faced Naruto and tried to crush him with its massive fists.

However, Naruto backflipped out of the way, before Toon Link used his Master Sword to attack him from behind.

Occupied on one enemy, the Bowser Jr Butterfly tried to strike while their backs were turned, using as poison mist at the heroes who took some damage, but was easily defeated by Naruto with a knife attack.

And remaining strong, Goku then leapt into the air and attacked, using his DarkEye Slash attack, defeating the Wario Golem.

As the two monsters were destroyed, the faces of Wario and Bowser Jr left the monsters to find the faceless Wario and Bowser Jr, who were standing in place and attached themselves, making Wario rub his face, mainly around his moustache and sigh.

"It's about time." He commented.

And although he was an enemy, Toadsworth went up to Bowser Jr and had to ask him. "Junior? Did Bowser steal your own face too? Why did he do that?"

"He's not my Papa." Junior stated, before telling everyone. "Some kind of magic is manipulating him and the others. I can't believe he did that to me!"

"They're definitely dark lords alright" Coco said sadly, knowing Bowser was bad, but would never harm his own son.

"So what now? They've got Peach, Zelda and Rosalina's faces!" Daisy said, worried as to what they would do with them, or what kind of freaks they would create with them.

"We'll get them back." Crash said in reply, turning around where he then said. "And it looks like they are heading towards Hyrule."

"Wait. I wanna come with you." Toon Link suddenly called.

"That makes two of us." Wario added, with Bowser Junior nodding, before saying with a determined voice. "Yeah. I want my papa back!"

"It would be a long journey, but ok." Naruto said, then smiling as he added. "Glad to have you all aboard"

"It's a shame that Master Mario and Master Luigi have gone with the other heroes to look into what is going on. So please bring the princesses back." Toadsworth pleaded.

"We will." Goku promised as they all headed towards Hyrule Castle, unsure what dangers they would face, but were determined to see them through and stop their new enemy.


	3. Resucing the Princesses

Chapter 3: Rescuing the Princesses

Just outside Hyrule, the heroes and heroines were approaching the Castle as Daisy, Toon Link and Toad lead the faceless Peach, Zelda and Rosalina to their destination.

"We're near Hyrule Castle." Toon Link told the Miis.

"If the Dark Lords were heading there..." He began to say, but stopped when a Luma appeared from behind a tree, where it cried out "Mama!"

Telling the Luma was concerned for Rosalina, the group wanted to do something to cheer it up, only to stop when they heard a cackling noise, making all turn and look in shock to see Rosalina's face, only now it was attached to a lightning cloud.

"Rosalina!" Daisy gasped at what her friend had been turned into.

"She need rescuing!" Toad added.

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Coco said, just as the Miis, Toon Link, Wario and Bowser Jr prepared to fight.

[Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme plays]

Using his power for good, Bowser Jr summoned his robots to attack, while Wario, relying on his brute force, launched a kick at the cloud, dealing some damage to the enemy.

But with such an attack, they didn't go unpunished for it as the Rosalina cloud then released a blast of lightning, electrocuting Bowser Jr.

"Owie!" He cried, upset and in pain, until Coco used Cure to heal the Koopa's injuries, while Goku and Toon Link leap in the air and struck with their swords, before Crash kept up with his friends, holding up his staff, where he used his Mega Lightning move, which damaged the monster.

But just like Bowser Jr, angered that it was attacked, the Rosalina cloud unleashed another stream of lightning, which Goku and Toon Link managed to avoid, while Crash was unable to avoid the attack and was electrocuted.

"Giga Cure!" Coco then announced, using further magic to cure Crash.

And while glad to see his allies in good hands, grasping the hilt of his blade, Goku faced the Rosalina cloud, where he said with determination. "Time to end this."

Super Spin Slash!" He then exclaimed as he performed a bolt spin slash, followed by Toon Link, who used Spin attack, which struck the monster, knocking it down and out.

And with the monster destroyed, Rosalina's face was freed from its monstrous host, floated towards Rosalina's form, where she was restored back to her normal self.

"Rosalina, you're back!" Daisy cheered, while the Luma ran up to her arms and hugged her, earning a caring smile as she wrapped her arms gently around the Luma.

"Yes, I am so relieved to have my face back." Rosalina replied, facing the Miis, where she then said. "And I thank you. You all have my gratitude."

"Taking that you four are Miis, I take it you're from either Miitopia or Tomodachi Island." The blonde then commented, making Goku nod and say, speaking for him and his Mii friends. "Some of our friends are from Tomodachi Island, but we're from Miitopia itself."

"Well as thanks, I wish to join you in your journey." Rosalina replied, bowing in respect as she offered her power.

"Hey, that's an idea. Me, Wario and Bowser Jr will come with you too. We can fight the Dark Lord together." Toon Link said with a smile, certain that higher numbers would help them overcome any ordeals they would encounter.

"Well Why not? We are up against three Dark Lords, so we could use all the help we can get." Crash smiled.

"By the way, the faces of Peach and Zelda are in Hyrule Castle. If we leave now, we can reach them." Rosalina then informed her friends and allies.

"That's good news." Toon Zelda said, making Toon Link nod in agreement and call with determination. "Then let's go in after them!"

-Some hours later, within Hyrule Castle-

After searching the many rooms of Hyrule Castle, the group had arrived in the Throne Room, where they looked around and found, just like the rest of the rooms, it too was empty.

"We searched the entire castle, including the areas beneath the dungeons, and there's no sign of them!" Naruto said, but was left silent when a sudden roar bellowed through the area.

"Until now..." Crash pointed out, where he and the others all saw Peach and Zelda's faces, only they were attached to General Apes bodies, which included chest armours and capes.

Freaked out, Toad gasped. "Oh my word! What did they do to them?"

"They been attached to some harder bosses." Goku explained, before he held out his sword and commanded. "Get ready, guys!"

[Boss Battle II from Miitopia plays]

General Peach then held up her fist and slammed it into the ground, causing it to tear up, making a earthquake that hit all, while General Zelda went after Rosalina and tried to strike her with a right hoof, only for her Luma to protect her.

Recovering from the earthquake, Goku and Coco put their friendship together, where both attacked General Peach, striking her with a significant amount of damage, while Crash and Naruto showed they had Rosalina's back as they attacked General Zelda with their staff and knife.

Seeing the pair handling General Zelda, Rosalina focused her attention upon General Peach, where she used her Luma who used a Luma Shot and damaged General Peach, angering her and tried to strike back, only to take another attack as Bowser Jr suddenly countered with a canon shot, blasting General Peach back.

While Rosalina, Bowser Jr and the Miis fared against General Peach, Toon Link held his bow and fired, striking General Zelda, adding extra damage to his attacks as he switched from normal arrows to Bomb arrows.

"Ready, guys?" Goku then asked as Coco, Crash and Naruto nodded, before all charged together in one friendship attack and slashed at General Zelda until she was down and defeated.

With one general down, the second was soon to follow, for Toon Link, after several more Bomb arrow blasts at General Peach, Rosalina called upon her Power Star, ending the fight with General Peach's defeat.

And with the two general apes destroyed, Peach and Zelda's faces were now free and went back to their proper faces.

"Peach!" Daisy called happily as she ran up to Peach, who was touching her own face.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired princess then asked.

"More better than before." Peach admitted, smiling as she then added. "Thank you all for coming to my aid."

"You four." Zelda said as she walked up to the Miis and bowed.

"Thank you for rescuing us. It was a horrid feeling having our faces removed from our bodies. So you know much about all of this more than we do. Mind filling us in?" The Hyrulian had to ask.

But before they could go any further, Dark Lord Bowser appeared.

"Bowser!" Peach gasped, both from seeing the villain and what he had become.

"So you defeated two of our greatest minions. There goes my good mood. You Miis, you will pay for this! Mark my words, you will pay!" Great Lord Bowser said.

"Don't bother with them now." Dark Lord Ganondorf intervened as he appeared behind him.

"Leave them. We've got other lands to spread terror around." He told Great Lord Bowser, before glaring at the Miis. "Make no mistake you lot. We will meet again!"

And with that the Dark Lords disappeared into the sky.

"Ganondorf, wait!" Zelda called out, but they were long gone.

"Too late. They're gone." Rosalina said, part of her feeling sorry at what they had become.

"Now, as the Miis were saying?" The blonde then asked, to which Goku, Coco, Crash and Naruto told them everything, about the Dark Curses, the Dark Lords, and their previous adventures, filling in as much information and questions they could.

"So they steal people's faces to attach them to monsters?" Peach asked, where fear filled her being, as well as her expression.

"Oh no! Mario and Luigi went out to investigate with the others. I hope they're alright." She said, her feelings matched by the others, where Zelda added. "Link's out there as well. And I am just as worried about him."

"Hmph. If I know Mario, which I unfortunately do, he'll be fine." Wario commented, knowing the Italian plumber had gotten out of more dangers than Wario could throw at him.

"Well, what'd you say we all join forces to find them and defeat the dark lords?" Crash suggested.

[Victory from Mario and Sonic Winter Olympic Games DS played]

"You're right. They must be stopped. We need to get to the other lands as quickly as possible." Zelda replied in agreement, making Peach smile, nod and add. "Yeah, and I hope you guys don't mind us tagging along?"

"Not at all." Goku said, where he then told the others. "We also need to find our friends who were separated from us and scattered across this land."

"He's right. Catlin, Spyro, Maximus, Killerprod1 and Luffy are out there somewhere." Coco said.

"Alright. Then we go together." Peach said as she turned back to Daisy, Toon Zelda and Toad.

"You three, go back to the kingdom. Protect them." She instructed, then adding, while trying not to hurt any feelings. "Besides, you three are not Smashers."

"I understand." Daisy replied with a nod, firing up with confidence as she then said. "Bowser Jr and Rosalina just joined you in the tournament as new Smashers, but if anyone can do it, you guys can. Bring peace back to the world!"

"We will" Zelda smiled, liking Daisy's enthusiasm, reminding her a little of Link and how he'd never give up.

And with their team and plans set, Goku, Naruto, Coco and Crash all smiled at each other, before Coco had to say. "We've got quite a team. However, I sure hope the others are alright."

"They be fine. Remember, we took down Dark Lord Broly and Darker Lord Cloud." Crash said with a reassuring tone.

"Right." Goku replied with a nod, where he then finished by saying. "We'll meet them again soon."

-Meanwhile-

Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta found the lair of the Dark Lords, making Pac Man say. "So this is the place? I cannot believe the base is here."

"Pac-Man? Sonic?"

The sudden call made the heroes and heroine turn to see a familiar red clothed, hat and blue overall clad plumber, a green clad hero with a blue hilt sword and a majestic looking shield on his back, while a familiar yellow mouse Pokémon that had an electric bolt shaped tail appeared before them.

"Mario. Link. Pikachu. You three are alright?" Sonic asked, sounding relieved.

"I am surprised to see you again. I remember Pac-Man from our kart racing, but Sonic, we been through alot." Mario said.

"Your friends?" He then had to ask, curious about them.

"This is Megaman, Bayonetta, Ryu and Cloud." Pac-Man introduced the four, before saying. "We're here to take part in the tournament."

"I see. But the tournament's on hold till this whole mess is sorted out." Mario said in reply.

"We lost track of Donkey Kong, Samus, Kirby, Yoshi, Luigi, Fox, Ness, Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon, but we're glad we ran into you." The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom then told the others.

"I see..." Bayonetta said, while Ryu stepped up.

"Hold on. I wanna ask you something, Mario. I heard you are a tough fighter. Would you please show me your strength? Just a sparring match before the tournament starts." He requested, making Mario adjust his hat, smile and say. "I don't see why not. Besides, I could use the exercise, so I accept."

"So you're the hero of Hyrule, Link?" Cloud asked as he and Link were looking at each other in a cold-edge stare, making Link nod and then say. "Yeah. And you're one of the strongest Square Enix sword fighters?"

[Fight on from Final Fantasy VII plays]

"So they say... Now show me that you've got a good reason to fight." Cloud said as he rose his Buster Sword and asked. "Ready for this?"

"When it comes to fighting, I am always ready." Link replied, drawing his Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

"I figure these battle hardened warriors would like to see what they made off." Megaman sighed, making Pikachu sigh and nod as well.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said, despite being incapable of speak English, he sounded as though he was agreeing with Megaman, just watching alongside him, Sonic, Pac-man, Bayonetta as Ryu, Cloud, Mario and Link charged at each other, ready to fight.


	4. Battle in Altea

Chapter 4: Battle in Altera

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

LiquidPhazon, Catlin and Luffy woke up to find themselves in a kingdom, where a new Mii was looking down on them.

Upon seeing the Mii, Luffy asked. "We're alright, but who are you?"

"Me? I am the cautious mage, David." The Mii said, introducing himself.

"So where are we?" Catlin asked, noticing they were several Miis short, causing her to then add. "And where;'s Goku, Coco, Crash, Naruto, Spyro, Killerprod1 and Maximus?" Catlin asked as they looked around.

"We must've been separated from them when we fell." LiquidPhazon theorized.

"Well, I am glad to see you all alright." David said in reply as he helped them up.

Once up, curious, LiquidPhazon asked. "So where are we?"

"The Kingdom of Altea." David replied, before saying. "I heard of a Hero King inviting some warriors he know to..."

However, David stopped speaking when he and the Miis saw people screaming and running away from something.

Confused and worried, Catlin asked. "What's going on?"

Getting her answer, Catlin and the others then saw a giant six headed snake appear, shocking them to see the creature had Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Lucina and Corrin's faces on it.

And looking past the abomination, LiquidPhazon, Luffy and Catlin spotted Marth and the others faceless bodies on the ground.

"People's faces being stolen again and monsters? Then more Dark Lords are running around." LiquidPhazon said, drawing his weapon as he stated. "We've go to free those faces."

"You may need my help." Davis said as he stepped forward and offered. "I shall assist you."

[Miitopia Boss Battle 1 plays]

Facing the Miis, the Snake roared and spat acid at the group, who acted fast, with David using his Barrier to keep himself protected, while the other Miis jumped aside.

LiquidPhazon held up his elven bow and used arrows of light, hitting the monster, while Catlin, who had the cat job, began brushing her claws, sharpening them.

Luffy, the thief, leapt for a sneak attack, managing to damage the Snake, too distracted by the three other Miis, which they took some damage as they were struck by the flames, however, David then used his Mega Fire to pay the Snake back, while Catlin finally sharpened her claws and used her Fury Swipes, greatly damaging the Snake.

And working as a united front, Luffy got behind it, David, LiquidPhazon and Catlin all moved forward, where they struck, defeating the fiend with a powerful combo attack.

With the Snake destroyed, Marth, Ike, Roy, Lucina, Robin and Corrin's faces all came off of it and floated back to their owners, sticking back, to which Roy fell to the ground and then sat up to touch his face.

"Thank goodness. Our faces are back." He called.

"Oh thank the goddess our faces are back." Lucina added with a sigh in relief, while Marth turned to the knees, bowed and said. "Thank you for your help. I am Prince Marth. And these are my friends. We were planning to enter the tournament together when the Dark Lords appeared and stole our faces."

"Dark Lords!?" LiquidPhazon, Catlin and Luffy gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo somehow became Dark Lords, and we couldn't stop him as he took our faces." Ike said, before having to ask. "Who does that?"

"The same Dark Curses that happened where we come from." David said in reply.

"What do you mean?" Asked Corrin.

It didn't take the Miis long to explain what happened on Miitopia.

"So that's happened to you guys before? No wonder these Dark Lords are stealing faces everywhere." Robin replied, causing Ike to say. "I see. So all we have to do is find a way to defeat them."

"Maybe so. But since Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi and Jigglypuff went off to investigate, we have to join forces for the time being." Marth said.

"So we are working together? Are there any other fighters who had their faces stolen?" LiquidPhazon asked.

Suddenly, all heard a cry of help where the Nopon, Rikki, ran past them, screaming. "Help Heropon! Hom-Hom Shulk! Monster! Dunban and Fiona in great danger! Someone please help!"

"Here's one of them." Robin said, just before the group rushed off to see Dunbabin and Fiona had fallen against a Pharaoh's head with Shulk's face on it, while the faceless Shulk shivered by the wall.

"What happened?" Lucina asked as they rushed to their aid.

"They got Shulk! We have to save him!" Fiona replied with great concern for the blonde.

"You're not Smash Fighters. We'll finish this" Roy said.

"Please do so." Dunban replied, respectfully backing away and allowing the Miis and the Fire Emblem warriors to face off against the Pharaoh's Head Shulk.

[Attack from Fire Emblem plays]

Roy then held his blade and slammed a fire blast at the head, knocking some damage, while Marth and Lucina used their Blade Dance to inflict further damage.

After being struck, Pharaoh Head Shulk countered as he put a curse on Robin, making him think he's Pharaoh so David put him in the Rest Zone to recover.

Luffy then used his Rock Falls move and shower the head with rocks, while Catlin noticed Roy was low on MP and used her grooming move to help raise more up.

While helping their allies, Ike used his Eruption attack to knock great damage to it, while Robin recovered from his curse, joined Corrin into slashing the head with their blades, before Marth and Roy both used their Dolphin Upperslash and Blazer attack next, which damaged the enemy, angering it and caused the head to strike at all the heroes and heroines, knocking them back and dealing some damage.

Recovering from the attack, David held his staff and use Giga Lightning move to make it near death, where in Ike finished off the enemy with his Great Aether attack, causing the Pharoah's Head to explode in defeat, freeing Shulk's face and like the others, it attached itself back to Shulk's head, making the blonde rub his forehead, groan for a bit and see that his face was back.

"Ahh... I didn't foresee that." Shulk commented, surprised that the Monado failed him.

"Shulk. Are you alright?" Fiona asked as she, Dunban and Riki rushed to his side.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Shulk replied as he then pick up his Monado, turned to the Miis, Marth and the others, where he then said. "Thank you guys. I am Shulk. I am new to this tournament. I came to put my sword skills against you and Link, Marth, when these Dark Lords appeared and took my face."

"That's alright. We all are a little in shock here." Robin admitted, before saying. "But we need to know where these Dark Lords will strike next."

Shulk gave the answer when he had a vision.

Skyworld was in peril and Palutena was against a Fiend Pit and an Imp Dark Pit.

"Skyworld. That's where they will be. Pit and Dark Pit has lost their faces and now has Palutena in a corner." Shulk informed.

"Oh no! The Goddess Palutena?" Lucina gasped.

"We need to get to Skyworld." Catlin said.

"Hold it. I think we need you three to stay here to keep our kingdom safe. Shulk will come with us." Marth said, before asking. "You're not Smashers yet but Shulk is. Can I trust you three to keep Altea safe?"

"Of course. And if Shulk needs us, he can call us with his Final Smash." Dunban said, making Riki dance around and add. "Heropon Riki always ready to help friend Hom Homs."

"Alright. We can take the airship to go there." Corrin said, to which the group began to leave.

"Be careful, Shulk." Fiona then said as she embraced the blond, who smiled and hugged the girl back, before breaking from the embrace and left.

"I sure hope the others are faring as well as we are." Catlin said to David, LiquidPhazon and Luffy, causing David to ad with a determined voice. "These new Dark Lords! They must be stopped at all cost!"

Just what awaits them in Skyworld, not even Shulk would've foreseen.


	5. Skyworld Brawl

Chapter 5: Skyworld Brawl

The airship appeared at the doorway of Palutena's Temple in Skyworld, where in David, Catlin, LiquidPhazon, Shulk, Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina and Corrin all got off to see what was going on and saw the world in chaos.

"Yeah. Definitely the Dark Lord's work." LiquidPhazon commented, causing Marth to say. "Then we need to get to Palutena as quickly as possible."

However, while the heroes, heroines and Miis were in agreement, all stopped when they heard a vicious roar some distance from them.

"We're not alone." David pointed out, noticing a Mii wearing Samurai Warrior, who was at the verge of defeat by a huge Minotaur-like boss that had Lucas' face on it, while a faceless Lucas was trembling in the corner.

"Another Mii?" Katlin asked.

"And he looks to be in trouble. Let's go!" Luffy added, before he and the others all charged in, to defend the Mii.

Surprised, the new Mii managed to say. "Y... you guys..."

"Are you ok? What's your name?" Shulk asked.

"I am Valter." The Mii said, before telling the others. "I came here to see Lady Palutena herself, only to be blocked off by this Lucastaur."

"Lucas." Ike said as he saw Lucas' body nearby, where he called to it in determination. "Don't worry. We'll get your face back!"

-Mother 3 Battle against the Masked Man plays-

Starting the fight, David used his Aura to strike some damage on the minotaur-like monster, with Marth following up by using Dancing Blade.

The attacks harmed Lucastaur, who responded by slamming down his hammer, creating a shockwave that hit all around him, before turning focus upon Lucina, about to strike when Robin stepped in and defended her.

After the block, Catlin rushed in.

Using her Fury Swipes attack, while Corrin came in after and slashed at the beast with his lance.

Shulk, after powering up the Monado, then used his Back Slash attack and slashed the beast, doubling the damage from the sneak attack, while Ike then followed up with an Aether attack.

Enraged by the attackers, the monster was about to strike again when Marth and Lucina both used their Counters to block the attack, before striking back.

And with the beast vulnerable, LiquidPhazon and Luffy nodded as their aimed their weapons and attacked together, damaging their foe, to which the Lucastaur roared in agony as it fell and exploded in defeat, while Lucas' face, now free, flew back to its head and attached itself back to Lucas.

-Mother 3 Pollyanna plays-

"Lucas, are you alright?" Lucina asked, concerned a little, but glad to see Lucas rub his face, while a joyous look appeared on it.

"My face! It's back on!" He said, relieved, before turning to the group and saying with respect. "Everyone, thank you."

And while glad Lucas was alright now, curious, Roy asked. "So what are you're doing here anyway?"

"I was searching for Ness. He went to search on what was going on and I wanted to help him. But by the time I got here, my face was stolen." Lucas replied, feeling a little down he had failed in his mission.

That was until Catlin placed a hand on his shoulder, smiled at the boy and told him. "It's alright. So long as you have faith, you can continue to try again."

"However, I have to ask, did you get a look at the three Dark Lords?" LiquidPhazon then questioned, which made Lucas nod and say in reply. "Yeah. They were wicked monsters that had Bowser, Ganondorf and some creature's faces on their beings."

"Mewtwo's back again." Marth said.

"I bet he wants to bring harm to Pikachu again." He then guessed, before turning focus on Valter and asking. "And are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Valter replied.

Curious, he then asked. "So those were the Dark Lords that once terrorised Miitopia?"

"Yes and we have come to stop them. But first, we need to save Palutena." Shulk said in reply.

"Then we better hurry!" Valter said in an alarmed reply, making the group nod in agreement, while Corrin faced Lucas and suggested. "Lucas, I think you'll find Ness better if you travel with us."

"Strength in numbers." LiquidPhazon added, which made Lucas nod and say in reply. "Yeah. I think you're right."

With the new heroes on the team, the group headed for the castle, hoping to save Palutena and stop the evil that was the Dark Lords.

-Sometime later-

The heroes and heroines had arrived in the throne room, only to see they were too late, for Palutena was on her knees, holding her staff for support, while the Dark Lord Ganondorf hovered over the Fiend Pit and Imp Dark Pit, with the real Pit and Dark Pit lying in the corner with no faces.

"Dark Lord!" David called out, making Dark Lord Ganondorf turn to see them.

"Ah, more of you warriors? I ran into a couple of you not long ago. A knight, a cleric, a mage and a thief I believe." Dark Lord Ganondorf chuckled.

"So you ran into Goku, Coco, Crash and Naruto along the way?" LiquidPhazon snarled.

"They were a thorn in my side, as are you, but no matter. Even the Goddess Palutena will fall!" Dark Lord Ganondorf then announced.

"Give back Pit's face...!" Palutena groaned out as she tried to rise, angering Valter to see Palutena harmed.

"Corrin and I will protect Palutena. You lot need to defeat these two!" He said.

"Fine. You lot will be their next sacrifice." Dark Lord Ganondorf said back.

"You two, destroy them!" He then ordered as he took his leave, causing the Fiend Pit and Imp Dark Pit to turn and face the various heroes and heroines.

"Remember, the Fiend has an attack that reduced all your attack to certain defeat." Catlin warned the Smashers, making Shulk say in reply. "Thanks for the tip."

"David, we'll need your revive powers for this fight." The blond then commented, making David nod, smile and say. "Not a problem. That means we need to take Pit out first!"

-Dr Neo Cortex from Crash 3 N Sane Trilogy plays-

The Fiend Pit held his staff and used his dastardly attack, making Roy fall down, but David countered with his Life up spell to bring his ally back.

Angered by such a dirty move, Ike and Robin slashed the fiend together, dealing a huge amount of damage, while Marth countered Dark Pit's fork and struck him.

And Catlin, keeping an eye on her friends, used Playful Tactics as she stroked herself against David, refilling his MP.

Luffy, focusing on the offensive, then held his knife and used a Whirlwind Blade to keep Imp Dark Pit distracted so they could focus on Fiend Pit, where in LiquidPhazon used Dancing Arrow to make it dance, just before Lucas used his PK Freeze to strike at Fiend Pit, damaging, but also irritating him.

"Look out! Fiend Pit is about to use his attack again!" Lucina warned.

But remembering that the Fiend's fiendish attack had a weakness, LiquidPhazon cast some shields on Roy and Robin when the Fiend Pit used his attack again, where in it hit Robin's shield, breaking it, but saving Robin from losing his a great amount of health.

Facing Fiend Pit, David then held up his staff and used Righteous Anger, dealing a tremendous force of damage that immediately defeated the Fiend Pit.

"One down, one to go!" Roy called, facing Imp Dark Pit, where he used Flare Blade to burn the imp-like enemy, followed by Shulk who used his Final Smash attack, calling upon Riki and Dunban, where in the three attacked as one, with Shulk ending it with a final and powerful slash from his Monado.

And with the battle over, Palutena, Corrin and Valter approached the monsters.

"Are they...?" Palutena began to ask, only to stop when both fiendish creatures exploded and the faces of Pit and Dark Pit floated from away, attaching themselves back to their rightful owner's faces.

With this action, Palutena, in joy and concern, rushed to Pit's side and lifted him in her arms.

"Pit, are you alright?" She asked, just before Pit groaned, opened his eyes and saw Palutena.

"Lady Palutena... I am so sorry..." He apologized, blaming himself for the harm Palutena was forced into.

"It's alright." Palutena assured with a gentle smile, just relieved to see Pit was alright.

However, their moment was interrupted when they heard Dark Pit groan and question. "What happened?"

"The Dark Lords stole your faces and made you fight Lady Palutena." Valter explained.

"What!?" Dark Pit questioned, getting angry. "Nobody takes my face and gets away with it!"

"He made me try to kill Lady Palutena. I will never forgive these Dark Lords!" Pit said as he rose, determined to rid the world(s) of such monsters.

"Then we need to find Link and the others." Marth stated, before theorizing. "They must be over at the Dark Lord's place right now."

"Then allow us to come with you. Consider this as thanks for helping me." Palutena said with a smile, matched by Pit, who added. "With us, we teach Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo a lesson they never forget"

"Then we'll go together, as a team." Robin said, glad Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit were not only alright, but were to join them on their adventure.

"We've got some formidable warriors." Luffy said as he, David, Valter, Catlin and Liquidphazon got together, only for Caitlin to comment with a look of concern. "I just hope Goku and the others are ok."

"They should be on their way to the Dark Lord's place now. If we leave now with these guys, we can catch them" David said in reply, encouraging the group to continue.

"I just hope Maximus and the others are alright." LiquidPhazon wondered too, knowing their enemies were tough, but had faith in his allies and knew they weren't the kind to go down without a fight.

-Meanwhile-

Link and Cloud each fell to one knee, gasping for air as their battle was so fierce it was almost a tie.

Pulling himself up, Cloud said, his tone sounding impressed. "So everything they said about you is true."

"Yeah. Same to you as well" Link replied with a smirk, before grasping the hilt of the Master Sword and charging at the blond once again, while, Mario and Ryu were powering up their final fireball and Hadoken, before firing, causing a shockwave that knocked both back from the blast radius of the combined energies clashing.

"You certainly are strong." Mario said with a smile.

"When the tournament begins, I know I'll enjoy a fight with you for real." He then stated, his words made Ryu smile and nod in agreement.

"So are you boys done?" Bayonetta asked as she, Megaman, Pac Man, Sonic and Pikachu approach them, where in Sonic followed up with his own question. "So you said you were separated from the others. Anything else you learned?"

Link nodded and gave his answer.

"There is. We heard that these new Dark Lords were behind all of this." The Hyrulian replied.

With his words, Megaman nodded, then went on to saying. "That's right. Come to think of it... I saw the faces of the three Dark Lords. One is a scaly faced monster with red eyebrows. The other is a purpled eyed creature with nostrils and lastly is a evil human with a jewel on his forehead."

"Yeah, and we asked everyone around and they said their names are 'Bowsir', 'Mewtoo' and 'Ganonderf'." Pac Man said, trying to remember the names, getting them wrong, though the heroes knew who Pac Man meant.

"Pikachu!?" Pikachu gasped in shock.

"Bowser!? And Mewtwo's back again?" Mario gasped.

"And Ganondorf too!?" Link questioned, knowing that an entity like Ganondorf would always find one way or another to revive itself, he just never imagined becoming a Dark Lord would be one of those ways.

Sensing their worry, Cloud asked. "You know them?"

"Yes, Bowser and Ganondorf are our arch enemies." Link said, speaking for him and Mario.

"And Mewtwo became Pikachu's arch enemy after Pikachu defeated him back in Melee." Link then added.

"They're the Dark Lords?" Mario asked, before he requested. "Please, tell us what you know. The fate of our worlds are in danger and your knowledge could help us greatly."

With Mario's plea, respecting the Italian plumber. The third party characters nodded and told them all they could and what was happening, unsure themselves, but were certain any information given to Mario and the others would prove beneficial in the future.

That was if any survived the rise and power of their new enemies.


	6. Panic in Stadium

Chapter 6: Panic at the Stadium

Spyro, Killerprod1 and Maximus groaned as they slowly rose, coming too, where they saw two Miis looking down on them.

"Hey you three. Are you alright?" The first asked, looking like a knight with red shoulder length hair, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and wore silver armour and wield a sword, while their friend, from their outfit, looked to be a scientist Mii.

"We're alright." Spyro replied as he, Killerprod1 and Maximus all got up, taking in the scenery, to see they were in a huge stadium with a huge screen on one side.

Curious, Killerprod1 asked. "Where are we?"

"The Pokémon Stadium. We heard that you guys were here so we came to check up on you." The scientist Mii said in reply.

And though grateful for their willingness to assist them, noticing they were several Miis short, Maximus asked. "The Pokémon Stadium... Well... hey wait, where are Goku, LiquidPhazon and the others?"

"I am afraid you all got separated while you fell from the sky. By the way, the name's Ben." The scientist Mii replied, before addressing the knight. "And this is Austin."

"We saw you falling and were concerned. It was only natural we did the right thing and check up on you." Austin said.

"Thanks, but we are concerned about the others" Spyro said in reply, trying not to sound rude, but knew they needed Goku and the others if they were to stop the dark forces that threatened them and their worlds.

But before they could continue, Mr. Game and Watch, The Villager, R.O.B and Wii Fit Trainer ran past, stopping when they noticed the Miis.

"What are you lot just doing standing there?" Wii Fit Trainer asked, before pointing out. "There's a monster after us!"

"What monster?" Killerprod1 questioned, getting the answer when they heard a thud and all turned to see a huge three-headed bird with Charizard, Lucario and Greninja's faces on them, while the faceless bodies of Charizard, Lucario and Greninja were shivering behind the beast.

"Their faces... they have been removed?" Killerprod1 said, his tone full of shock.

"Dark Lord Mewtwo appeared, stole those Pokémon faces and put them on that monster there." Villager informed, only shocking the Miis further.

"Dark Lord!? So the same thing happening on Miitopia is happening here too?" Maximus said, wishing it was all just coincidental or a bad dream, but knew the horrible truth.

"Then we know what we have to do. Stand back you guys. We can take it down!" Austin said, drawing his blade as he readied for battle.

[Boss Battle 2 from Miitopia plays]

Seeing the Knight Mii, followed by the other Miis approach it, the monster roared and attacked, releasing several feather-like daggers from its wings, which the Miis managed to dodge, before they fought back, with Spyro, being a cat class, began to sharpen his claws, giving Austin a chance to attack with his Spin Attack, knocking some damage to the monster, closely followed by Killerprod1, who had pop star powers and gave Austin another chance to attack, to which Austin attacked with his Double Slash.

While the knight continued to strike with his blade, Ben shook his beaker and fired his Volatile Formula at it, before a ball hit the monster, making the Miis turn to see Wii Fit Trainer had joined in.

"We won't let you have all the glory for yourselves." She said with a smile, making the others smile too, before quickly turning back to see the three bird monster, showing its aggression as it blew out a wave of fire at them.

However, while most avoided the attacks, others were assisted and helped out of harm's way, glad they had the upperhand in numbers and friends.

With his claws sharpened, Spyro then attacked, using his Cat Paw attack and knocking massive damage to the enemy.

And though he had escaped the inferno, seeing Maximus, Ben saw Maximus had sustained some damage and was quick to act, where in he used to fix him up, restoring his health, before Maximus then held up his knife and used his Whirlwind Blades, dealing a tremendous amount of damage in one final shot, finishing off the monster, which, unable to sustain its form, exploded, freeing Lucario, Charizard and Greninja's faces that floated back and attached back to their rightful owners.

With the battle over and the Pokémon's faces saved, the Villager, Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B were amazed as Wii Fit Trainer rushed to the Pokémon, where the Wii Fit Trainer asked. "Lucario, are you, Charizard and Greninja all ok?"

"Brother!" A voice quickly called out as a female Lucario came rushing towards the male Lucario and bend down.

"Brother, I saw what happened. Are you ok now?" She then asked, her tone full of concern.

"I am." The male Lucario replied, feeling relief to have his face back, turned to his sister, smiled at her and said. "Thanks for concerning about me, Lucaria."

While the Lucario pair were in a joyous mood, Charizard had rubbed his face, relieved to have it back, as was Greninja, who crossed his arms and said his own name and parts of it, speaking in Poké tongue as he thanked the Miis for helping them.

"We owe you all our thanks." Lucario said to the Miis through the power of his Aura, bowing in respect, before informing the heroes and heroines. "The Mewtwo that Pikachu defeated in the past was now corrupted by this new Dark Lord and it stole our faces."

"We figured that one out." Ben said.

"Apparently Mewtwo's not the only one. As I heard, Bowser and Ganondorf have too." Austin added.

"Three Dark Lords?" Spyro said shocked. "This is more trouble than we thought. I hope Goku and the others know the situation too."

"I am sure they..." Maximus began to say, stopping in his tracks when they heard a loud noise of conflict from outside the stadium.

"There's fighting going on outside!" Lucaria gasped, sensing a terrible darkness against a pure force with her Aura.

"Then we better go and see what was going on." Villager said.

"And this time, We'll join you in this fight as well." He then added.

"Of course we don't mind." Lucario said as he turned to Maximus, where the Aura Pokémon asked. "You guys have much knowledge on this sort of thing. Will you allow us your aid?"

"Not a problem." Maximis said, taking off with the rest of the group

-Outside the stadium-

"This is bad." Slippy the Toad said as he and Peppy stepped back, while Krystal rushed to a faceless Falco's side, holding him close to keep the faceless one calm.

"Star Fox without Fox McCloud? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Wii Fit Trainer as she and the others then arrived.

"We were trying to find Fox and we thought we came here, but by the time we got here, Dark Lord Mewtwo appear and put Falco's face on that!" Krystal said, pointing forwards to a Twerkey heading towards them, which had Falco's face on its buttocks, embarrassing Killerprod1 and causing him to say sarcastically. "Great! A Twerkey. Just what this fanfic needed."

"Has to be that monster! Crash and Goku's not going to be happy when they find out!" Spyro said crossly.

"In any case, we have to help Falco" Lucario said as he, Charizard, Greninja, Wii Fit Trainer, R.O.B, Mr Game and Watch and Villager stepped up to fight.

But feeling protective of her, Lucario instructed. "Lucaria, protect Krystal and the others."

"Of course." Lucaria replied in a tone of loyalty and respect, before she rushed to aid Krystal and the others.

And with the heroes and heroines ready to fight, the group drew their weapons, while Austin said. "Alright, this shouldn't take long."

[Main Theme (Star Fox 64) from Brawl plays]

The Twerkey started off as it rammed his huge ass towards the team, but they all leapt out of the way, before Lucario countered, charging up his Aura Sphere and then fired it, followed up by Charizard and Greninja, who combined their powers with Flamethrower and Water Shuriken, causing the shuriken to bubble and boil as the flames brushed around it, striking the Twerky with a powerful burn, making it screech from the burning to its body.

And with it distracted, the Villager quickly grew a tree and began to chop it down, where it fell and headed towards the monster, Mr Game and Watch used his frying pan, while R.O.B assisted with his laser.

From the combination of various attacks, the Twerkey took some hits, but then it farted in their face.

But it was a mistake, for Maximus, Austin and Spyro got enraged.

"What's the matter with them?" Villager asked, confused.

"Uh oh. When Twerkeys fart in our faces, we go into rage mode and cannot control our actions. A bad part on the monster's part." Killerprod1 explained.

That said, Austin, Maximus and Spyro all charged at it and stiked it down in a fit of rage defeating it.

It was only moments after that they could be calmed down, where they were told the monster had been destroyed and Falco's face had returned back to Falco.

"Falco, are you alright?" Slippy asked as Falco put his hand to his head.

"Yeah, but... ugh... that was terrible..." Falco said, feeling a little disgusted. "My face on a chicken's butt. How dishonorable."

"I am sorry, but at least you're alright now." Krystal said, trying to look on the positive, before she turned to the Miis.

"Thank you for all your help." She said, but had to ask. "So where'd you all come from?"

"We came from Miitopia." Ben told them, before explaining. "We came here to find out what is happening to this land. And then these Dark Lords showed up. We faced something like this before, but some of it is different."

"Yeah. I like to get my own back on that so called lord." Falco said as he rose and told the Miis. "We have to go to Dreamland. That's where he's heading to next."

Charizard and Greninja nodded, agreeing, while Lucario said. "Then we'll head there as soon as possible. I suspect Dark Lord Mewtwo is searching for Kirby and Pikachu."

"Pikachu?" Lucaria gasped once again, then asking with a great concern. "He's after him? Why?"

"Revenge I guess. Knowing Mewtwo. All Smashers and Miis better come with us, I can use our arwing to go to Dreamland. Slippy, Peppy, best you stay here and protect the Pokémon." Falco replied, while taking command, with only one objection.

"I'm coming too." Krystal said.

"I am concerned about Fox, and I may not be a Smasher but my magic can help you." She stated, persistent.

Sensing Krystal's dedication towards Fox, as well as her feelings, Lucaria, feeling similar toward Pikachu, decided to join the group.

"Me too. I must find Pikachu and warn him about Dark Lord Mewtwo." She said with a worried voice, which Lucario, despite his own concerns for his sister, could sense the strong emotions she felt and nodded, giving approval for her to join them.

"Then let us move out." Said Austin. "The sooner we find this Dark Lord, the better we know where the other two are and their hiding place."

"Then we have to reunite with the others there. Let's get going." Maximus said in reply, heading off to their next destination... Pop Star.


	7. Dreamland Chaos

Chapter 7: Dreamland Chaos

Krystal's and Falco's Arwings, which had a few extra passengers, the Miis, with some of the heroes on the wings, while the rest were in the cockpits, had finally reached the Popstar kingdom of Dreamland.

Landing, they all climbed off and saw the huge figure of Dark Lord Mewtwo over King Dedede's castle.

"Look, there's the Dark Lord!" Falco called in warning.

"And he's over at Dedede's place." Wii Fit Trainer pointed out.

"Then let's go!" Falco said, rushing off, followed by the others as they raced to the castle, finding that by its doors was the fallen form of Meta Knight, who was badly injured.

Seeing him, Lucario asked. "Meta Knight, are you alright?"

"Lucario... everyone, you must be careful... This one is dangerous..." Meta Knight groaned, trying to warn the heroes and heroines, but stopped when a sinister voice spoke. "Well, well, well. I thought I stole your faces already."

"Dark Lord Mewtwo!" Austin snarled upon seeing their common enemy, who crossed his arms and said back. "Ah, more of you little men and women eh? No wonder people are getting their faces back, you meddlers."

"Mewtwo, why are you're doing this? Revenge against Pikachu?" Lucaria snarled, as did Charizard and Greninja.

"Revenge? Well that would be true if Mewtwo were in control. Unfortunately, I am not. I only want to spread despair and misery on this measly world!" Dark Lord Mewtwo stated wickedly, causing Killerprod1 to think. 'Just as I thought. A Dark Curse is controlling Mewtwo.'

"And since you all came so very far, I think I'll reward you with this." Dark Lord Mewtwo said, before snapping his fingers, causing a huge painting monster that had Dedede's face on it appear.

But seeing the monster, the heroes and heroines remained strong.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Spyro shouted.

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try." Dark Lord Mewtwo said in reply as he then took his leave.

"Hey, come back here!" Falco yelled who thinks his retreat is cowardly. "I am not done with you!"

"Falco, the monster!" Krystal warned, forcing Falco to dodge the painting's attack, angering him that the Dark Lord had gotten away, while the Villager was stunned and asked in surprise. "Paintings that move by themselves?"

"It's a monster painting, what'd you expect?" Maximus questioned, facing their latest foe, where he then said. "And we have no choice but to fight it."

"Then please, allow me to aid you" Meta Knight spoke up, making the group look over to see him rise and draw his blade.

"But you're badly hurt." Killerprod1 pointed out.

"Not if I can help it." A voice called, just as a chef Mii leapt down, held up a frying pan with food and approached Meta Knight.

"Here, Meta Knight. It would heal you." The Mii said, where in Meta Knight, after turning around and removing his mask, keeping his identity hidden, ate the food and was healed up.

And while most were unfamiliar with who the Mii was, Ben smiled and said."Nice of you to show up, Kasuto."

"Sorry I am late, but I am here now. So let's take it down." Kasuto said as all prepared for their next battle.

[King Dedede's Theme plays]

Meta Knight started the fight by using his tornado sword attack and knocked some damage, while Falco followed up with several shots from his blaster.

From their actions, the painting wasn't going to be idle and fought back, blowing fire at them, making the Miis summon many shields and block the attack.

As the flames died down, the Wii Fit Trainer then headbutted a ball at the painting, while Villager pulled out a Lloid Rocket and fired, enraging the monster a second time and causing it to spew a second wave of flame.

Mr Game and Watch and R.O.B dodged the next flame attack, where Kasuto then fired up his pan and took a strike at it.

Ben typed on his keyboard to summoned a glitch attack, while Charizard, Greninja and Lucario combined their attack, using Flamethrower, Water Shuriken and Aura Sphere, combining their powers that struck the monster, damaging it greatly.

And while the group continued, Spyro noticed the monster had some food on it and stole an art biscuit from it.

"Why steal food?" Lucaria asked, confused.

"I am a cat. Cats usually steal" Spyro replied with a smirk, before focusing back on the fight, watching as Maximus and Austin held their weapons and both charged into attack together, dealing a lot of damage.

But recovering from the twin attack, the painting struck at Killerprod1, who leapt back and avoided the attack, before he held his mic and threw it bashing the monster, shortly followed by R.O.B, who then fired its laser, which damaged the painting further.

The painting then slams itself to Ben, making him take damage, but thanks to Maestro Cooking, Kasuto healed him.

And while one ally was harmed briefly, with an opening, Lucario then used his bone staff, running alongside Austin, where the pair finished the monster off with one last strike.

And like all monsters before them, the monster exploded in defeat, to which the face of Dedede found it way by to it's rightful owner and attached to King Dedede's face, causing several Waddle Dees to hold a mirror so King Dedede could see himself in it and could check to see if it was back on.

"King Dedede, are you alright?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh, thank goodness. The royal countenance has been restored!" Dedede said in joy as he rushed over to hug each Mii, where he then smiled and added. "Oh thank you my dear friends, thank you!"

"Easy, tubby. We just saved your face." Falco said in an uncaring tone.

"I know, and it's a relief. Here, at least, let me reward you." Dedede said as some Waddle Dees came out with a bag of gold.

"Thank you very much your majesty" Said Spyro, who accepted the money.

And though it was a moment of victory, King Dedede got serious as he then said. "But you know, that Dark Lord Mewtwo is no joke."

"Not just Mewtwo. I heard that Bowser and Ganondorf are both Dark Lords too." Meta Knight added, causing Dedede to inform Meta Knight in the bad news.

"Yes. This could be trouble." He said, before offering. "At least I will join you as well. My hammer will help you smash those Dark Lords down!"

"Thank you but we need to know where..." Wii Fit Trainer began to say when suddenly...

"PIKACHHHUUUUUUU!" Came a cry from over the distance that Lucario and Lucaria picked up.

"That's Pikachu's voice!" Lucaria gasped, sounding concerned, making Lucario nod and add. "And he seem to be distraught. What is wrong?"

Charizard and Greninja turned to see it was over near the volcanic rim of Smash Realm.

"He, Mario and Link must be over at the volcanic realm. That is also where the Dark Lords are hiding" King Dedede told them.

"If LiquidPhazon and Goku heard that too, they must be heading there as well." Maximus said.

"Then there's not a moment to lose!" Austin said as he then took charge. "Come on!"

With Pikachu in possible danger, as well as there being a Dark Lord, they all ran to the volcanic rim, but they aren't the only ones.

-Near the border of the volcanic rim on the east-

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Link's yell was heard from where Catlin's group was, making Ike say. "That's Link's voice and he seem quite cross."

"But where is it coming from?" Asked Luffy.

"From the Safe Heaven hiding place by the look of it." Shulk replied.

"Then our friends can't be far now. Let's go." LiquidPhazon then said, heading off with the others, where they all made their way towards the place.

And on the north side...

"LUUUUIIIGGGIIIII!" Mario's yell came as Goku's group heard as Peach and Rosalina heard.

"That sounds like Mario!" Peach gasped.

Concerned, Rosalina said. "And it sounds like something must have happened to Luigi."

"Then Link's not too far now." Zelda said.

"Do you think what dad done something to Luigi?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Who knows but I don't think Mario is happy by the way he was yelling." Toon Link said in reply.

"If the others must have heard that, they must be coming here as well." Coco told Goku.

"And if seems to come from that secret safeway over there. Come on." Goku said back, heading towards Safe Heaven in the volcanic rim, but left all with one question, what had happened to Mario and the others?


	8. Reunion and rescue

Chapter 8: Reunion and Rescue

The safe place in the Volcanic Rim was in a small cave, with everyone running towards it, in seperate directions.

And when Goku's, Catlin's and Maximus' group saw each other, they were overjoyed.

"Look! LiquidPhazon! Catlin! Luffy! Spyro! Killerprod1! Maximus!" Goku called out, while Coco, Crash and Naruto cheered.

"Goku! Coco! Crash! Naruto! Maximus! Killerprod1! Spyro!" LiquidPhazon called back, with Luffy and Catlin cheering too.

"Goku! Coco! Crash! Naruto! LiquidPhazon! Catlin! Luffy! They're all alright!" Maximus called last, to which Spyro and Killerprod1 were the final to cheer as they ran towards together, all joyous to be reunited.

"Oh thank heavens. We're all together again!" Coco said happily.

"Yeah. I am relieved." Crash replied, before having to ask, addressing to Valter, David, Austin, Ben and Kasuto. "So who are these guys?"

"This is Valter and David. They helped us get to you." Luffy explained in reply.

"And this is Austin, Ben and Kasuto." Spyro introduced, which made Goku smile and say. "Thanks for protecting my friends. I owe you my thanks."

"No worries, but our battle isn't over yet." David said in reply, where Austin added. "I am sure you are aware of the Dark Lords."

"Yes, we are aware." Naruto replied with a nod.

"Hard to believe that there are three Dark Lords instead of just one." He then said, just as the other heroes went in the cave to see what happened, while the Miis were chatting, where Marth and Shulk came out.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I believe you should see this." Shulk said, to which the Miis followed the heroes to see what has happened.

Peach and Rosalina were shocked as Mario was jumping and waving his arms in panic as a faceless Luigi was trembling in front of him, while Sonic, Megaman and Pac Man were trying to calm Mario down.

And there was more.

A faceless Captain Falcon was shulking in the corner, with the Fire Emblem cast and Pit looking down on him, trying to help him, while Pikachu was panicking as a faceless Jigglypuff was in front of him, with Lucario, Charizard and Greninja upset too, as Lucas and Lucaria tried to calm Pikachu down.

And with the disruption with the heroes and heroines, Link was talking with Zelda, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta about their problems, which Naruto noticed and called to them. "Oh! Ryu! Cloud! Bayonetta! And Sonic, Pac Man and Megaman are with them."

"Oh, it's you guys" Ryu said as he spotted the Miis, recognising some of them helping them the first time.

"What happened here?" Asked Ben.

"We don't know. We found Luigi, Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon like this." Sonic replied, spotting the Miis as well and approached them alongside the others.

"So you are the guys that Cloud and the others talked about?" Link asked, before explaining. "We found them walking around like... faceless chickens so Cloud decided to bring them here for safety."

"Pikachu, please calm down." Lucaria said, trying to calm her boyfriend, to which Pikachu turned to her, still panicking as he spoke in Poké Tongue, letting out several Pikachus and sections of his name, which the Aura Pokémon translated.

"How could this happen? Who could have done something like this? This is what he is saying." Lucario said.

"This must be the work of the Dark Lords." Luffy guessed as Mario and Pikachu heard what they said and turned to them, where the Italian plumber asked. "Dark Lords? You mean Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo did this to my brother?"

"Yes. It happened to us too. Fortunately, these Miis saved us." Rosalina said in reply.

"You can trust these guys, Link. Their experts in this cause the same thing happened to them" Toon Link told his counterpart.

"Wow. You guys may be small, but you all have hearts of gold." Mario commented as he then held his hand in front of Goku, a symbol of a starting friendship.

"I am Mario. I am sure you heard of me." He said.

"We sure have." Goku replied, shaking his hand, where he then introduced himself and his friends. "Name's Goku. And this are my friends, Coco, Crash, Naruto, Austin, LiquidPhazon, Luffy, Spyro, Catlin, Maximus, Killerprod1, Ben, Valter and David."

"I am Link and this is Pikachu." Link said, introducing himself and Pikachu, before adding. "I am sure the others told you of why we're here."

"Yes. You're here to find the cause to this disaster. We know what's going on." Catlin said, where Cloud then said. "Luigi, Jigglypuff and Falcon's faces couldn't have gotten far. They must be here in this area."

"Then it's up to us to track them down. They must be attached to some monsters somewhere." Maximus said with a smile.

"You all wait here and keep them safe. Just leave this to us." LiquidPhazon added with a confident and friendly tone.

"We're coming with you." Pac Man said, before explaining. "If we split in three groups, we can cover ground faster."

"Same goes for us." Link said, surprising the Miis.

"Mario, Pikachu and I want to see how good you are." The Hyrulian hero then added.

"Heh. Ok then." Crash smiled, glad to be fighting along such heroes, where he then said. "So Catlin, Spyro, David and I will go with Mario, Sonic and Bayonetta one way."

"I'll take Goku, Coco, Austin, Link, Cloud and Ryu on the other path" Luffy said.

"And myself, LiquidPhazon, Maximus, Naruto, Pikachu, Megaman and Pac Man will take the last path" Killerprod1 said.

"Good plan." Lucario commented as he and Lucaria placed their hands on Pikachu's shoulders, to which the female Lucario told him in a caring and sincere tone. "Don't worry Pikachu. We'll help Jigglypuff."

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said with a nod, knowing he could trust his friends and allies.

"We'll keep Luigi and the others safe Mario. You go with them." Peach said as she smiled at Mario, getting a nod from Zelda, who then faced Link and said. "Just be careful."

With their groups set, they headed off, outside the cave and to the rescue.

-With Crash's Group-

He, Catlin, Spyro, David, Mario, Sonic and Bayonetta ran forward, before stopping to see a huge Burning Golem monster that had Luigi's face on it, angering Mario.

"That's Luigi's face that monster got!" He snarled, which caused Sonic to crack his knuckles, smirk confidently and say. "Then let's take this rockhead down!"

[Miitopia Boss Battle 1 plays all through 3 separate battles]

The Burning Luigi Golem then held his arm for a strong attack, which all the heroes dodged, before Mario was first to fight back and threw several fireballs at the beast, which was followed up by Bayonetta as she shot the Golem.

And after the long ranged attacks hit, Sonic showed his skills as he used his Spin Attack and hit the Golem in the chest, damaging it.

With the Golem on the ropes, Crash then cast a Mega Fire, knocking some damage, while Catlin used her Fury Swipes on it.

From the attacks, the Burning Golem fought back and was about to attack Spyro, but David used Aura and knocked the monster back before it could reach him.

"Thanks." Spyro said, before he sharpened his claws at the same time, Sonic kicked the Golem backward, while Bayonetta transformed into a Panther and took a swipe at the monster.

And seeing it stumble around, Mario and Crash nodded at each other as both began to power up a massive fireball.

"Keep the Luigi Golem distracted till it's done!" Crash called out to the others, making Catlin and Spyro nod and used Feline Frenzy, swiping at it fast to damage and distract the monster.

But the pair could only attack for a while, for the Burning Golem then held up his fist and slammed down, releasing a wave of fire at the group, making them all duck.

However, with the time passing, finally, the massive fireball was ready, to which Crash and Mario fired, blasting the Golem in a powerful blast, defeating it, causing it to explode, and freed Luigi's face, which floated away.

"Hey, Luigi's face floated off somewhere." Bayonetta said, returning to her human form.

"Back to the cave. We've done our bit here." Spyro said in reply, making Mario nod and say. "Then let's return to the others."

-With Naruto's group-

Finally finding Jigglypuff's face, it was on a Paincloud.

"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out, sounding stunned.

"We found it, so let's beat it up and return her face." Killerprod1 said in a determined tone, bracing for battle, followed by the others.

The Paincloud, noticing the group, turned hostile and sent some bolts of thunder, which the heroes dodged, while Megaman used his blaster and fired, around the sametime Pac Man leapt and kicked it, knocking it back.

And adding to the damage, Killerprod1 then threw his mic, bashing it, followed by Naruto, who used Rock Throw at it.

Seeing the enemy getting what it deserved, Pikachu attacked with Skull Bash, slamming in the front, while Maximus leapt and struck from behind with a sneak attack.

Damaged and angered, Paincloud Jigglypuff then used her thunder again, knocking some damage to the heroes.

However, Pac Man remained strong, held up a pixelated apple and threw it, followed by Megaman, who then fired a small rocket, damaging their enemy further.

"It's weak, so it's almost over." Maximus pointed out, dodging more thunder.

And from hearing that, LiquidPhazin faced Pikachu and offered. "Pikachu, let's end this together."

From his words, Pikachu nodded as both jumped at the Paincloud, with Pikachu using his Thunder attack and LiquidPhazon using his Arrows in a powerful combination, electrifying the arrow bolts, which rained up the Paincloud and finished it off.

And like the monsters that fell before it, with its defeat, Jigglypuff's face flew off and towards the cave.

Curious, Megaman asked. "Did you think we helped?"

"Well all we can do now is wait for the others." LiquidPhazon said in reply.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu added, sounding like he was in agreement, before the group headed back, knowing it was time to return.

-With Goku's group-

"Look, there's Captain Falcon's face!" Luffy called, where they saw it on a Magma Slime, which angered Link and caused him to say. "Those Dark Lords. I get them for this!"

"Calm down. Let's just help Falcon first." Cloud suggested, just as the Magma Slime then charged at them and prepared to attack.

But acting first and faster, Ryu used his Hadoken, knocking some damage on it, before Austin and Goku both slashed the Slime with their swords, which was followed up by Link, who held his Gale Boomerang out and threw it, dealing some more damage.

And continuing, Cloud charged and uses his Cross Slash, knocking massive damage upon the monster.

Luffy then used his Rock Throw at it, which the Slime dodge as he aimed for Ryu, who predicted his movement.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu yelled as he send the Slime flying, to which Cloud followed up with a downwards slash, where Link, Austin and Goku were waiting.

"Triple Spin Attack!" They called as they span their swords around, ending the monster in an onslaught of slices, causing Falcon's face to remove itself as the Slime exploded and then flew off.

"Good. We beat another of those fiends. And it looks like the face is heading off to the cave." Ryu said, which caused Link to say. "Good. Now let's see what Falcon has to say."

-A while later-

As the three groups returned, Valter asked. "Did you guys do it?"

"Yep. Here they come now." Pac Man said in reply, just as the faces then flew down and attached themselves back to their owners.

"Jigglypuff, thank goodness you're ok." Lucaria said with a smile, while Jigglypuff touched her face and let a small sigh of relief.

"Luigi, are you...?" Mario began to say, but stopped when Luigi tackled Mario into a hug.

"Mario! Oh thank you. I was afraid that was the end for me!" Luigi sobbed, making Mario smile, as did Peach, who said. "Thank goodness you're safe, Luigi"

"My face is back. Thanks everyone." Captain Falcon said in gratitude, giving a thumbs up.

"You're welcome." Palutena replied, glad to see the characters back to normal, but had to ask. "But what happened?"

"There were nine of us when we fled the castle. You see, me, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Kirby, Ness, Donkey Kong, Samus and Fox saw a glimpse of the Dark Lords." Falcon told the others, where Luigi then added. "But along the way, the three of us got caught."

"They kept Samus, Donkey Kong and Fox back at the castle, but trapped Yoshi, Kirby and Ness in the volcano." Said Lucario, translating for Jigglypuff.

"Ness is at the volcano?" Lucas gasped in horror.

"Poor Fox." Krystal said, worried for his safety, which Falco noticed, got angry and stated. "Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo has gone too far!"

"Then that settles it. All of us are heading to that volcano first and then to the castle." Link said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ben said in reply.

"And along the way, you can tell us what happened back to your place since you done this thing before." Mario said to Goku and the others.

"No problem. Let all of us move out." Goku replied, making everyone nod as they headed off, their next destination, the volcano and then the castle.


	9. The Guardian of the Underworld

Chapter 9: The Guardian of the Underworld

The heroes finally made it to the volcano, and after a long path, they had made it towards the exit, only to stop as the ground began to shake.

"What was that? An Earthquake?" Asked the Villager nervously.

"No... it sounds like giant footsteps." David said, changing his class to a mage for what endeavours they had to face against, just before they heard a growl.

"Yeah, that's a familiar growl." Said Coco, making Toon Link nod and add. "And whatever it is, it's closer."

Then, they saw it, a huge grey three headed vicious dog appeared before them, where in all three heads roared viciously, showing its rage and hostility toward the heroes and heroines.

"Cerberus, the guard dog of the underworld!" Goku said, before he and the others took their weapons, only to freeze up when the Smashers got a better look at the creature's three faces.

"Kirby! Yoshi! Ness! They got them too!" Lucario called out in shock.

"Ness!" Lucas called out, before saying with concern. "This is terrible!"

"Hang on, Yoshi! We'll free your face!" Mario promised as they all prepared for battle and to save their friends.

[Miitopia Boss 3 plays]

Cerberus roared as he spat fire from the Yoshi face, to which the heroes acted fast and dodged the flames, before Luigi attacked, using himself as a rocket and knocking some damage into the beast.

And adding to the damage, David then used his Giga Fire, followed up by Goku and Link, who slashed at it with their swords.

Continuing to go on the offensive and acting as a team, Jigglypuff gave Pikachu a boost on Charizard's back, where the Fire-type Pokemon flew in the air and then charged at Cerberus, combining his both Fire Blast and Pikachu's Thunderbolt at it.

Striking back, Pac Man and Peach leapt out of a blizzard attack that Cerberus fired at them, just before Rosalina and Zelda attacked the monster together, striking with staff, sword and Luma.

And with Cerberus greatly damaged, further damage fell upon it as a collection of small coloured creatures, consisting of red, blue and yellow appeared on top of it and began attacking, smacking the Cerberus with their tiny hands and the vine-like points at the top of their heads.

Though glad to see they were being assisted, curiously, Crash asked. "What are those things?"

"Pikmin. Then that means..." Wii Fit Trainer said, before they all turned to see a familiar astronaut with a big nose appear before them.

"Olimar?" Luigi asked, surprised to see him. "Where did you come from?"

"I saw you all leaving Hyrule for some reason so I decided to follow you. You walk so fast for me so it kept me awhile to keep up." Olimar said in reply.

"Oh, sorry about that. We were a bit preoccupied with something." Zelda apologised.

"That's all and well but what happened to these three over there?" Olimar then questioned, pointing to the faceless forms of Kirby, Yoshi and Ness.

"Oh, there's the bodies." Coco said.

"Hang on you guys. Won't be long now!" Link called out.

"Kirby, just hold on. We'll get your face back!" Meta Knight added with a serious and determined tone.

And while Olimar was still puzzled, Falco told him. "We explain what's going to you after the battle."

Still on a rampage, Cerberus got back at the attack and roared, making Lucas shiver in fear, while Coco quickly calmed him down, giving Lucas the courage to fight and strike with PK Freeze.

Austin, getting in on the action, used his double slash on the beast, before Captain Falcon leap in the air and use his mighty Falcon Punch on the behemoth's forehead, knocking it back, just as the Pikmin got called to safety by Olimar, where in Pit and Dark Pit held their bows and fired, striking the beast.

And after Pit and Dark Pit attacked, Palutena and Valter combined their attacks, dealing a huge amount of damage to it, while the Fire Emblem cast acted as one and all slashed with their swords, followed up as Ryu then power his Hadoken and fired alongside Cloud with his Blade Beam.

"Victory's almost ours!" Ben called out, before he used his formula to splash Volatile Formula on it, while Catlin, Luffy, Naruto and LiquidPhazon ended the battle with a combination of slashes as one.

With all the damage, the Cerberus roared in defeat, collapsed and exploded, freeing the faces of Yoshi, Kirby and Ness, which went back to their rightful owners, causing Yoshi to shake his head as he checked to see his face was alright, making him cheer in Yoshi-tongue and dance around, wagging his tail.

And when he saw Mario, he tackled him in a great hug.

"Ness, are you alright?" Lucas asked as he and Villager rushed to Ness' side, where in Ness rubbed his face and sighed in relief, before he smiled at Lucas and said. "Couldn't be better. Thanks for saving me guys."

Kirby cheered as well, as he did a little Kirby victory dance to have his face back, before facing Meta Knight, smiling as he held his right hand up as a gesture of friendship, to which Meta Knight, breaking from his usual solo and distant persona, decided to be nice and put out his hand, giving Kirby a high five.

"Thank you all." Ness said, smiling at the Miis and their friends, where he then told them. "We owe you one big time."

"You bet you guys do. That rescue wasn't easy." Naruto said in reply.

"Eh?" Roy asked, causing Crash to cover Naruto's mouth and say. "Nothing. Never mind. You're very welcome."

"Yo, Yo, Yoshi, Yoshi." Yoshi spoke up, where in Lucaria translated.

"Samus, Donkey Kong and Fox are being held at the Dark Lord's' Castle." She said.

"Then we have no time to lose. Fox needs us." Krystal said with determination, making everyone nod in agreement with the vixen, before Kirby pointed to the outside where they saw a dark looking castle in the distance, surrounded by red clouds.

Looking at it, Dedede commented. "So that's the Dark Lords Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo's castle? They are in there alright."

"And that's where my papa is. Let's get in there." Bowser Jr snarled.

"It may be a trap. We don't know what they are capable of." Cloud pointed out.

"Right. We need to stick together." Lucina said, before facing Olimar and the Pikmin, where she asked. "Olimar, would you like to join us?"

"Of course. My Pikmin and I will help in anyway I can." Olimar said, with the Pikmin nodding and showing great enthausisam.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called with a smile, while Lucario and Lucaria nodded in agreement.

"Alright, listen up everyone." Mario then said, taking the role of the leader.

"When Goku and the others first came to us, we didn't know about these face stealing villains. It's great to see some great Miis and amazing warriors. But now we have to save Samus, DK and Fox and take care of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. I don't know if me, Link and Pikachu could do it ourselves but with all of you helping us out, we can't help but feel so ready." He then said.

"If we all want to stay alive, we need to work together and see this through to the end." Link added.

"Right!" The Smashers cheered.

"Ok, Miitopia warriors, I know we all feel pretty confident because we already dealt with Dark Lord Broly and Darker Lord Cloud." Goku said, before adding. "But this time, we're up against three all at once. And you know what that means. Let's end this once and for all guys."

"Once and for all!" The Miis cheered as all rosee their fists in the air, before all entered the front gate, ready to save Samus, DK and Fox and stop the Dark Lords.


	10. The Samus, DK and Fox Rescue

Chapter 10: The Samus, DK and Fox Rescue

As the group entered the castle, their first sight was seeing a chimpanzee wearing a red hat and vest, which was lying on the ground, trying to get up.

"Diddy Kong? What are you doing here?" Luigi asked as he called out to him, his call alerting Diddy Kong who spoke with panic in his calls.

Before Lucina could ask what he was talking about, Valter looked over to the hallway stairs and informed. "That's why he's here, and why he's scared."

All looked over and were stunned to see a demon with Donkey Kong's face, while in front was as a faceless Donkey Kong, shivering beside it.

"Donkey Kong! Don't worry. We'll save you!" Mario called out.

[Miitopia boss theme 1 plays]

Yoshi began the battle with a long range attack, throwing an egg at the monster, which damaged it a little, before Pikachu used his Thunderbolt alongside David's Giga Lightning, dealing a fair amount of damage to the Demon Donkey Kong, who got angry and tried to entice fear upon Zelda and Peach.

However, protecting his allies, Ben, as a scientist, used a safety mask to keep them protected.

Going for the offensive, the demon then swung the club he wielded at Goku and Crash, both warriors managed to leap back, just in time to avoid the attack.

And offering her assistance, Coco healed Diddy Kong so he could join the fight as well and save Donkey Kong, who was in the midst of fighting against Wii Fit Trainer, who just headbutted a football at the monster, followed up by Mario and Luigi rapidly throwing fireballs at it.

With the monster damaged and their path clear of dangers, Wario then used his Wario Waft move on him, while Spyro used the gas to his advantage and ignited it with his flame breath, causing it to burst and burn the demon further.

Link and Cloud leapt up and slashed with their swords, while the demon avoided the attacks and attacked Yoshi, using his fear attack again and made Yoshi shiver in fear.

Luckily, Austin put him in the resting zone so he could recover.

Full of energy, Kirby and Dedede held their hammers and slammed it into the monster, which Catlin and Captain Falcon followed up with a Falcon Punch and Fury Swipes combo, which caused the demon to yell, unable to take anymore and collapsed, barely able to hold itself up with its club.

But like all monsters before them, the demon exploded in defeat and DK's face flew off and attached itself back to Donkey Kong's body, which made Diddy Kong rush to Donkey Kong's arms and hug him.

"Donkey Kong! I was so worried I lost you!" Diddy cried.

"I am sorry for worrying you, Diddy." DK said in reply, then turned to the others and said. "Thanks for coming guys."

"No worries. We're just glad you're back to normal." Catlin smiled.

But with their victory, Link had to ask. "DK, do you know where Samus and Fox are?"

"Samus is held in the next room and Fox is just beyond that!" DK informed, pointing to a room before them.

"Then we've gotta move!" Austin said, heading off alongside the others, with DK and Diddy now on their team.

As they entered the next room, Pikachu was shocked as he cried out Samus' name in his own language when he saw the a faceless form of Zero Suit Samus before them, while her face was on a portrait monster.

"Samus!" Captain Falcon called out, where he then added as one bounty hunter to another. "Don't worry. We'll help you!"

"Hold on." Link interrupted, taking a leading role.

"Half of you can deal with her. The rest should head to the next room and save Fox" Link then said, getting a nod from his allies.

"Good idea. You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up!" Killerprod1 said as Goku's team nodded and ran past the monster.

"And now... we fight!" Ike called, drawing out his sword, before having to leap back, for the monster then threw out a ball of fire.

But with the numbers in their favour, Lucario and Lucaria fired their Aura Spheres, Charizard added his power with his Flamethrower attack and Pikachu used Thunderbolt, damaging the creature greatly.

And continuing to damage it, Yoshi and Kirby attacked it with a combination of an egg throw and an Air Cutter, while Marth, Ike, Lucina, Roy, Robin and Corrin used their own blades and all slashed it.

With the damage done, Bayonetta decided it was her turn, got onto her hands and fired the guns on her ankles, while DK had been powering up his fist.

And after Bayonetta's attack was over, DK slammed his right fist against their enemy.

Pac Man and Megaman attacked together, while Mr Game and Watch, alongside ROB, used his pan and the robot's laser to knock some damage into the portrait monster, which got enraged by all those striking it and attacked back, going for Palutena, but stopped as Pit and Valter defended her, allowing both David and Spyro to time fight back, powering up and sharpening claws to enlarge them, just before both attacked.

Maximus then used his trap to protect everyone as the monster strikes but got it by the electric trap instead, stunning it, to which Bowser Jr ended the monster, unleashing a cannonball from his Koopa Car, which blasted the monster, destroying it and caused Samus' face to reattach itself onto the blode.

"Samus, are you alright?" Robin asked as Samus put a hand to her face, groaned and opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I am alright. But what happened?" Samus asked, trying to recall the events that lead her to her current position. "I remember us meeting Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo in their new forms, but then the rest is like a dream, one I cannot recall no matter how hard I try."

"They stole your face and put it on a monster." Valter told her.

"They are going to pay for that." Samus said angrily, hating the fact she was used, before activating her Varia armour, which appeared and covered her form.

"Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, with Samus smiling behind her helmet as she pet Pikachu's head and said in reply. "Thank you all for helping me. Now it's my turn to help you."

"Let's catch up to Goku and the others. They must have saved Fox by now." Maximus said, getting no complaints and headed into the next room

-Meanwhile-

"Fox!" Krystal gasped at the faceless Fox, which she held onto tightly, tearing up as she said. "Oh Fox! Not you too! Fox!"

"Those Dark Lords are gonna pay for this!" Falco stated, hating what had become of his friend.

But as they tried to help Fox, the others were fighting the Fox Armour monster, a fiendish monster that had Fox's face on it and wielded a sword and shield.

And while both Link and Cloud tried to take it on, the monster blocked with its shield and clashed its blade with Cloud's.

With the abomination locked in a stalemate with Link and Cloud, Goku and Crash combined their powers, taking the chance to strike the monster, hitting and destroying its shield with one powerful attack, while Coco healed Rosalina.

While it had lost its shield, it still had its sword and attacked, knocking Luigi down, before Toon Link avenged the damage Luigi took as he attacked with his Master Swords.

"Falco, if you wanna help Fox a little help please?!" Ness then called out as he used his PK Flash on it.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry." Falco apologized, focusing on the battle and attacked with his blaster, firing several shots at it.

And adding to the PK power, Lucas then used his PK Freeze attack, just as Catlin slashed with her claws.

Working as one, Link and Goku used their spin attacks, which knocked massive damage to their enemy, while Cloud used his cross slash on it, causing it to stagger back and allowed Ryu to finish it off with a Shoryuken.

And with the battle over, the monster was destroyed, Fox's face was freed and went back to its original owner.

"Fox!" Krystal called out as she hugged Fox, saying as she embraced him closely. "Your face is back. I was so worried."

"I am so sorry for worrying you, Krystal." Fox said, smiling as he kept Krystal close to him, turned to the heroes and said with a smile. "I knew you guys would come and save me. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, Fox." Link replied.

"Looks like that is everyone now." Mario then commented as all turned to see Pikachu's group returning to them.

"I am glad we got our faces back." DK said, before slamming his clenched fist into his palm and adding. "But I'll be happier when I get back who did that to me."

"I feel the same way." Fox admitted, but had to ask. "But why on Conceria did they steal our faces in the first place?"

"Oh right. You three weren't brought to light. Perhaps our new friends can tell you." Shulk suggested, turning to the Miis, who nodded and explained all they could about their previous adventure and their enemies.

"They steal our faces to power their monsters? That so un-Bowser, un-Ganondorf and un-Mewtwo like." Samus commented, knowing Bowser to be more on the lines of mischief making and kidnappings, Ganondorf to use his Triforce of Power and various lackies like Zant and Ghirahim to gain the complete power of the Triforce and Mewtwo to use his own power to achieve his dark ambitions.

"Yes, but this it the Dark Curses' doing. I bet they are controlling them." Crash said.

"I knew Bowser and Mewtwo let themselves get controlled, but I never expected Ganondorf to be controlled." Zelda confessed, crossing her arms, worried as to how far the villains were preparing to go in their evil.

"In fact they're just down this hallway. So it's not far until we battle them," Coco said, making Cloud ready his blade and say with a serious tone. "So let's see if this Dark Curse is as dangerous as they come."

"Let's do this everyone!" Goku called as everyone headed for the final battle, knowing it would be dangerous, but in order to keep their worlds safe, they were willing to risk anything.


End file.
